


Ride or Die (Bambi)

by StarMuse



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Blood, Blood and Violence, Character Death, F/M, Gun Violence, Illegal Activities, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Obsessive Behavior, PWP without Porn, References to Drugs, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-16 12:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21508093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarMuse/pseuds/StarMuse
Summary: (This is an alternate one shot to a larger story I am working on titled Bambi.)  Bucky Barnes is the leader of the Brooklyn mob and you are the head of the Angelo family. After an unholy union of your groups, the two of you find yourselves working side by side. But the big boss man Bucky doesn’t seem to realize you are just as gangsta as he is until you show him, then he can’t get enough of you.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 123





	Ride or Die (Bambi)

**Author's Note:**

> For @marquiswrites challenge! The prompt is the song Gangsta by Kehlani, and I thought it fit in with Bambi so this takes place in the same universe, but is a stand alone one shot that differs from the whole Bambi. It’s just PWP that gives a little taste of the character dynamics. The reader is not an oc, her name is not really Bambi Angelo, that is just a title.

You’re a princess. That’s what you are. Bucky knew it the second he saw you. A princess parading around as the leader of one of the most powerful families this side of America.

Doe like eyes and pretty plump lips. With perfectly tailored dresses, manicured fingers and toes, and hair that always looks like you stepped out of a salon. The way you almost naturally smell of fresh plums and an assortment of flowers… Hell, sometimes you look like you should be surrounded by friendly forest animals singing about finding your prince while you dance barefoot in the woods.

Yes, Bucky has you all figured out. You are a gazelle that somehow became queen to a pride of lions. A sweet, juicy peach growing in cactus field. 

It was _infuriating_. 

To put it simply, he would much rather partner with a sea witch than babysit the voiceless mermaid who can’t stand on her own two legs. He has a business to run and he doesn’t need you, with your melodic giggles and your bubble gum lips, to ruin it with your _adorable_ ignorance. He needs someone who isn’t afraid to get dirty to get the job done. _He needs a gangster.  
_

The thing about you he loathes the most? He’s attracted to you. He _wants_ you. If this was a couple years ago he would have talked his way into your bed by now and really sealed the deal between your two groups. 

But that’s not who he is anymore. HYDRA not only took his arm, they took a part of his soul. Figurative pieces of himself he will never get back, leaving him angry and broken. The business is all he had left and he was not going to let you ruin it. _  
_

He was drumming his fingers against the desk again. Metal on mahogany. An irritating sound mixed with an irritating feeling, but he couldn’t stop. The tapping of his metal fingers against the hard surface melted with the ticking of the clock hanging behind him on the wall and he wanted to pull his hair out. Maybe that’s why he kept it so long.

Tick tap tock tap. 

He was due for a meeting with you in about an hour. For what, he didn’t know. All you said was that it was business and it was putting him on edge. 

What the hell kind of business did you want to talk about? What the hell did you even know? All you did since he met you was look pretty.

Tick tap tock tap.

His fingers froze over the desk, letting the sound of the clock drown everything else out. 

Bucky has you all figured out. You’re a princess. What would a princess do in the business? What would you do to his business?

Tick tock tick tock.

What did you want to change? What was wrong? 

Tick-

He stood up so fast his chair clamored to the floor as he whipped around and tore the clock from the wall. He smashed it against his desk over and over again, sending plastic and glass everywhere until it was nothing but a pile of rubble and wires. 

He was breathing heavily, staring down at the mess he made. 

The room was finally silent. 

He would hear you out. Let you play pretend gangster if you wanted. But the business was his the second you decided to join forces. If you wanted to take control from him, you had to earn it. And he doubted you had what it takes to get dirty. 

Knock knock knock.

Bucky’s dark eyes trailed from the remains of the clock on his desk to the door. He sighed as he composed himself, running his flesh fingers through his long tangled hair before leaning down to pick up his chair.

“Come in.” 

He knew who it was, who it always was. Steve Rogers was the only one both brave and stupid enough to knock on his door after hearing all that banging.

Steve poked his head in, looking at the ground before fully opening the door and stepping inside.

He seemed relieved there was only minimal glass on the carpet, but looked less enthused when he spotted the mangled corpse of the old clock sprawled across Bucky’s desk.

“Didn’t like the time?” Steve quipped, another sad attempt to lighten his friend’s mood. 

“What is it, Rogers?” Bucky collapsed on his chair once it was upright, glaring at the man across from him.

“Ouch. Last name basis now? That hurts, Buck.” Steve played it off as a joke, but the pained expression that crossed his face was all too real. 

Bucky sighed once more before repeating himself, a vague attempt at being nicer.

“What is it, Steve?” 

Steve actually beamed at the very slight shift. Even if Bucky was just humoring him, it was still something. 

“Just came in to tell you the car is ready. Got the location to meet with Ms. Angelo and thought we should be heading there soon.” 

Bucky immediately scowled upon hearing your title. _  
_

“Fine. Let’s get this over with.” He stood up and half heartedly straightened out his suit before casually stepping over the broken glass and plastic. 

Steve made a mental note to have someone clean that up before they got back, and closed the door after his boss left the room. _  
_

It was a surprisingly long car ride. Bucky was starting to get agitated the more Steve drove to god knows where. You hadn’t given them much information about what the meeting was about or why it had to take place at an abandoned cannery by the old docks far out of town. He was on edge, his mind wandering as they pulled off to a dirt road towards their destination.

Just what did you want with them there? Surely you wouldn’t be as foolish as to try and backstab him right after the alliance. No, you didn’t have that in you. You weren’t that smart or bold. Either way, he feels like he should have taken more men with him. Just Steve and Sam didn’t feel like enough in case things went south.

“Just relax, boss. I’m sure it’s nothing. Maybe she’s scouting the place for one of those underground parties.” Sam suggested, noticing how tense Bucky was in the seat in front of him.

Bucky sighed. That was plausible. Your family was known to secretly host raves in order to gather a larger group to sell drugs to. He had a feeling that wasn’t it, though.

“Don’t tell me to relax, Wilson. Just keep your gun on you and keep the safety off.” He snapped back in a harsh tone.

Sam fell silent, pursing his lips as he shrugged and leaned back in his seat. Both Sam and Steve were used to Bucky’s behavior and knew out of everyone, they were the most likely to survive if he had an angry outburst. Unlike Steve, however, Sam had knew when to stop talking.

They finally pulled up the the old building, looming almost ominously in front of the old docks. Other similar buildings, all abandoned like this one, dotted the area but there wasn’t a soul in sight. If it wasn’t for the two parked cars in front, Bucky would have thought they had the wrong place. He spotted one of the standard Angelo family cars next to your vintage cherry red Ferrari. He’s overheard Steve gushing about that car too much not to recognize it. Even now, Steve just about moaned pulling up beside it.

Steve and Sam got out of the car first, both scanning the area to determine if it was safe. When nothing happened after a moment, Bucky finally got out. They headed towards the door just as two large men stepped outside.

Bucky knew them, somewhat. They were the men that were always with you at all times. Most likely your loyal bodyguards. He might have felt bad for the guys having to follow you around all day if he cared in the slightest, but he didn’t so glared at them as they stood on either side of the door.

“So you going to tell us why we’re here?” He demanded, metal hand fixing into a fist ready to swing if needed.

The two men exchanged looks before one of them held out a manilla folder. Bucky just stared at it for a moment before he snagged it from his hands and opened it. Inside were pictures of a man he recognized as Jasper Sitwell. He was lower on the food chain in his group, and was kind of a go between for his gang and the Angelo family.

He flipped the picture to another one, and this particular image showed Sitwell speaking very animatedly with Jack Rollins. Bucky felt his blood boil. Jack Rollins was a known member of HYDRA, working right alongside Brock Rumlow, the bastard that hacked off Bucky’s arm.

He turned the picture once more, rage evident on his face. What he saw next was even worse. The picture was angled badly, probably due to how risky it was to take. Sitwell was sitting across from Alexander Pierce. The two were at a restaurant, one Bucky didn’t know so it must have been far out of town. Sitwell was leaning over the table to shake Pierce’s hand.

Jasper Sitwell was a snake. Traitor to his gang and the Angelo family, feeding secrets to HYDRA. Bucky was going to have his head.

“Where is he?” His voice was low, dangerous.

Both Angelo men nodded to the door, one opening it up for Bucky to go inside. Bucky stepped in but stopped once he heard one of the men speak to Steve.

“Miss Angelo doesn’t want an audience.” The man lightly placed his hand to Steve’s chest when he attempted to follow Bucky inside.

That’s right. You were here. After seeing the pictures of Sitwell’s treachery, Bucky forgot all about the princess who ran the Angelo family.

“I’m not letting him go in there alone.” Steve replied sternly, staring down at the other man.

It wasn’t a good idea, Bucky knew that. It was a rule, especially for leaders. Don’t go anywhere alone, always have at least two guards. But he was too angry, all he could see was blood.

“I’ll handle this Steve. You two just stay here.”

Steve frowned, obviously not liking the idea. He knew more than anyone how dangerous and unpredictable Bucky was now. But the boss’ word was law so he took a step back, yielding. Sam stood close beside him, both men keeping their hands close to their weapons and ready to charge the second they hear their boss’ call.

With that, Bucky walked inside. It was dark, he couldn’t see at first but further he walked the more he could see. The building let out into a giant room, the corners hidden in the shadows. In the center, under a carpet of tarp, was Jasper Sitwell tied to a chair. His face was bloodied, eyes nearly swollen shut. The closer Bucky got the more he could see the extent to the man’s wounds.

His shirt was open, shallow cuts over his chest and arms. Under the right arm of the chair he was tied to was a small bowl, half way filled with blood. Sitwell moaned, his head lolling back and forth as if he was fighting to stay conscious.

The sound of clicking heels caught Bucky’s attention and he turned just in time to see you step out of the darkness. Still as beautiful as ever, wearing a light blue designer dress that was dotted with blood. You smiled your perfectly made up smile as you dried your hands on a towel.

“There you are, boss.” You almost purred, tossing the towel to the side.

His eyes flickered down to your hands. Your knuckles were slightly bruising and there was a faint crust of red by your cuticles.

“You did this?” He asked, almost dumbly.

“Well he sure as sugar didn’t do it to himself.” You giggled, your voice sounding near angelic.

Bucky stiffened. This went against everything he thought he knew about you. He didn’t think you had it in you to get so… _Dirty_. He bit the inside of his cheek when he felt his cock twitch shamefully in his pants.

“We got him before he was able to say too much. Have been trying to get Pierce’s location out of him, but he stopped talking. Thought you might want to give it a go?” You crossed your arms, peering down at the pathetic lump of a man sitting in the chair.

“So you found out what he slipped to HYDRA?” Bucky stood close behind you, so close he could smell the plum and tuberose of your favorite perfume, as well as copper and a hint of sweat.

“Trafficking routes mostly. A little bit of weapons stock, as well as a couple businesses we own.” You narrowed your eyes, watching as Sitwell moaned in pain.

“I had one of my men take notes of everything he said. He practically sang when I pulled out my knife but his lips shut when it came to Pierce.” You continued, hand sliding down your body until you reached your thigh. The slit on your dress parted slightly, showing off the knife strapped to you.

You were thorough. Smart, too. Taking vague notes instead of video or audio recordings. Those were rookie mistakes, creating evidence that could possibly fall into the wrong hands. Not to mention you picked a building far away from where you deal, somewhere no one would go. You laid out tarp so the blood wouldn’t stain the floor. Plus you were close to the docks, easy place to rid of the body when you were through with him.

This was all meticulously planned and was the exact opposite of everything Bucky thought he knew about you. It was then he realized you were the head of your family for a reason. You weren’t just some pampered princess. You were a cold, hard gangster.

“I’ll look over the list later, then.” He was having a hard time keeping his focus on Sitwell, instead finding himself looking at you.

You turned to him with a smile, stepping out of the way between him and Sitwell. Bucky took a step closer to the man, who blinked his swollen eyes at him and wetly choked.

“Why don’t you tell me where Pierce is and this could go a lot easier for you.” Bucky knelt down, metal hand reaching out to tap at Sitwell’s fingers.

That alone was a threat, and Sitwell squirmed in his seat. The man looked an inch from death but managed to find a bit of a fight in him which made Bucky feel a bit smug.

“I don’t… I don’t know…” He coughed.

Bucky pursed his lips, gripping Sitwell’s finger. He slowly bent up upwards until the man whined.

“Are you sure about that?” He taunted.

“I don’t know!” Sitwell began to sob, but his eyes were too swollen for the tears to fall.

“He only lets the people closest to him know his hangouts. I’m just a grunt. Please, I don’t know any more!”

Bucky leaned back and sighed. That did make sense, and he could hear the desperation in his voice. Sitwell was as good as dead so there was no use lying. With all the information he spilled before, Bucky knew he wasn’t the type to choose loyalty over his life.

“I think he’s telling the truth.” Bucky stood up and crossed his arms over his chest as he turned towards you.

“Then he’s outlived his purpose.” You replied and Bucky went stiff when you pressed against him.

He could feel your hands trail down his chest towards his hips, his breath caught in his throat. You were so close he could almost taste you, but without warning you took a step back with his gun in your hands.

Sitwell began to loudly sob, begging for you to spare him. You hummed a bit, slowly checking the gun and flicking off the safety. Bucky watched, eyes hungrily drinking you in as you pointed the weapon to Sitwell’s head.

“Might was to cover your ears, hun. This place has an awful echo.” You flashed him a dazzling smile.

You didn’t so he didn’t. Sitwell got in one last plea before the shot rang out, leaving a ringing in Bucky’s ears. All he could think was how pretty you looked with the beads of red dotting your face.

At the sound, both your men and Bucky’s clamored into the building. Steve and Sam froze as you turned to them with a sweet smile, flicking the safety back on the gun before handing it back to Bucky.

“You got a little something on you, Miss Angelo.” One of your men motioned to your face.

“That’s fine. I like getting dirty every now and then.” you replied, sauntering towards them.

You turned back towards Bucky, who was rooted in place.

“Pleasure doing business with you, boss.”

Then you disappeared into the shadows.

After that, your men took care of the clean up. Bucky got a copy of the notes taken and looked it over during the drive back to his place. Yet he couldn’t focus on it. There was a lot of things he would have to do, reroute traffic and warn a few businesses that they’re on HYDRA’s radar, but all he could think about was you.

Bucky Barnes has you figured out. You’re not a princess. In this wonderland, you aren’t Alice. You’re the Queen of hearts, ready and willing to behead all those who cross you.

He was going to be your king.

It started with a hair cut. It had been so long since he cared about what he looked like, he let it grow out. It was to his shoulders and almost always tangled. Now it was gone, perfectly cropped in place of his mussy waves.

Then went the beard. It was messy and unkempt, growing unevenly at all angles. Now he was cleanly shaved, but the five o’clock shadow seemed to show up almost instantly.

He needed the change. He was starting a new chapter of hi life and he needed to look the part.

Staring into the mirror was like looking at a different person. More like how he used to look before, but more hardened. But there was something missing, and that something was you.

Bucky couldn’t get you out of his head ever since that day at the docks. He had wanted you before but only at a physical level. Now he wanted all of you. Everything you had to offer. Your love, your loyalty, your heart, body, and soul. He wanted it. No, he _needed_ it.

It had been so long since he had really looked at a woman. He used to be quite the lady killer but with is metal arm and bad temperament all he did was scare people away. Sure, there were still his usual hook ups that tried to keep what they used to have but it wasn’t the same. They didn’t feel right. He just wasn’t attracted to them anymore.

Then he met you and for the first time in years he wanted someone. He should have known then that you were special. You were the one.

A knock at the door caught his attention. Bucky placed his handheld mirror in his desk drawer and pressed his elbows against the table, resting his chin in his hands. He knew who it was, who it always was.

“Come in.”

Steve slowly opened the door, eyes on the floor most likely looking for broken glass. He smiled when saw it was clean and let himself in, stopping mid way to gape.

“You’re… You…”

Bucky narrowed his eyes, letting his hands fall to his chair arms as leaned back in his seat.

“I’m what?” He asked, tone severe as if a warning.

Steve shook his head, clearing his throat as he collected his thought.

“No, nothing. You look good, is all.”

“You come all the way to my office to hit on me, Rogers?” Bucky raised his brows.

Steve looked pleased at Bucky’s teasing. The ghost of what Bucky used to be was peeking through his gruff exterior.

“Just here to tell you the car is ready. Party with the Angelo’s starts soon.”

That’s right. The reason Bucky got all cleaned up. Tonight was a party, a celebration of sorts between your family and his gang. You had both been working together for a while now and decided it was high time your members get to know each other. Things had been tense between your groups for a bit, but now Bucky wants to deepen the bonds, so to speak.

Specifically with you.

His lips twitched into a smile when your face entered his mind. He was excited to see you tonight.

Bucky blinked, eyes focusing on Steve who looked almost pale upon seeing his smile. The smile lefts his face, replaced by his usual scowl as he stood from his seat.

“Let’s get to it, then.”

Steve nodded at his best friend and boss, unable to ignore the looming feeling in the pit of his stomach. He never knew what to expect with Bucky now a days, but he knew one thing for sure. Whatever reason he was smiling like that was not good. But Steve knew better than to lecture his friend now, so instead he opened the door for Bucky to leave first.

Bucky breezed passed him and headed almost eagerly to the car out front. Steve slowly closed the door, staring at the empty space of the wall where the clock used to be. Then he followed his friend like he always did.

The party was in full swing by the time Bucky arrived. It was located in one of the Angelo family’s summer homes, home being an understatement. The place was large, mansion-esque, with a beautiful garden up front around a long driveway that was packed with cars. It looked so perfect, Bucky almost felt like he was walking on to a movie set.

Guests dotted the area, some even spilling out into the garden by the cars. Everyone was dressed elegantly, sipping champagne and chatting. If Bucky didn’t know most of his members faces, he wouldn’t be able to tell who was who. Everyone blended in so perfectly, his gang and your family, casually speaking like friends. It was nice to see everyone getting along, but they weren’t the real reason Bucky was here. In all honesty, he couldn’t care less if they all hated each other. You were all he needed anyway, but he could find you through the crowds.

He was getting irritated and restless, being stopped by people from his gang and the Angelo family. All complimenting his looks, trying to butter him up because he was a big boss. He was getting sick of it all really fast and if one more woman rubbed against him he was going to throw her across the room.

Finally he recognized one of the men he usually sees by your side. He silently walked passed a woman who was clearly trying to flirt and approached the man with a hard look.

“Where’s your boss?”

the man turned towards Bucky, a bit surprised. They hadn’t much interactions and Bucky never approached him before, so he obviously didn’t expect to talk to the other big boss tonight.

“Miss Angelo is in her office on the second floor.” He replied, switching to business mode.

That was all he needed to hear. Bucky looked around the room until he spotted the stairs and immediately headed towards them. The man called after him but Bucky ignored him as he climbed up the steps.

Upon entering the second floor, Bucky was met with a large hall with doors on either side. Unfortunately he didn’t know which door was your office and hadn’t the patience to knock on all of them and hope you would be the one to answer. So instead he grabbed the handle to the first door and swung it open to see a bedroom and a very startled couple.

He repeated this for a few other doors, usually getting the same results. He was getting frustrated and was tempted to march back downstairs and force your bodyguard to point him to your office, but as he ventured deeper down the hall he slowly heard a tune over the sound of the party downstairs.

_I need a gangsta_  
To love me better  
Than all the others do

There was no telling that the music was coming from your office, but he found himself following it anyway. Around the corner to a door at the very end of the hall, he paused and listened further.

_To always forgive me_  
Ride or die with me  
That’s just what gangsters do

From the other side of the door he could hear the distant sound of your voice, quietly singing along. He felt his heart hammering in his chest, like a bird trying to escape a cage. Slowly, he lifted his hand up to the door and knocked.

The party officially started not that long ago but you were already exhausted with social interactions. Your cheeks were staring to hurt with the fake smile you had plastered on for the last hour. Your were getting sick of being nice to everyone, though you wanted to make good impressions with your new allies.

You don’t know why you bother with it. You’re never going to be what people want or expect. It’s better to crush their ideals before they had them. Though, you have to admit it is fun seeing people have to reevaluate you.

Take Barnes for example. You are used to playing the part of the pampered heiress because that was the role that was forced on you ever since you were born. A daughter never truly meant to inherit anything, living a spoiled life because daddy was the boss. But your father made bad decisions, one of them being to ignore your potential. You showed him and you showed Barnes. You belong at the top and you aren’t afraid to get dirty to keep your place.

The look on his face when he saw you that day was priceless. You had to admit you thought of it some nights during your more intimate moments.

Because you have James Buchanan Barnes all figured out. A god from fallen grace turned vengeful and full of wrath. He saw what he wanted and took it. That’s why he made the perfect partner. You both wanted the same things.

You found yourself escaping to your father’s old office. Technically it was yours now, but since this was a home you didn’t spend too much time at you haven’t renovated it yet. You probably won’t renovate it at all since this party gave away the location of the house to the other group and though you are partners now, the future was always unclear.

You always hated your father’s offices. They all looked the same. Stuffy, covered with bookcases of old books he only owned because they cost a lot to get. Some paintings by famous artists, though none you ever liked. The walls were a deep maroon and the dark wooden floors always had expensive ornate rugs.

The biggest thing in the room was the desk, made from snakewood and looked like a personalized knock off of the Resolute desk. As if he fancied himself as president. It was so ugly, the desk was the first thing to go when you took over.

The only thing in this room that you liked was the speakers that hooked up to your phone. He never used them so you weren’t sure why he even had them in the first place.

You sighed, slouching in the stupid oversized desk chair that looked like it belonged to a cartoon super villain who would sit in it to dramatically turn around while stroking a large white cat. This room was full of bad memories so why did you come here to escape?

You flipped on your phone, hooking them up to your speakers. You set your music on shuffle and a song slowly played.

_I need a gangsta_  
To love me better  
Than all the others do

You absentmindedly spun around on the chair, not caring that your heels were scuffing the floor or that your designer gown was stretching with how far apart your legs were. Instead, you began to sing along.

_To always forgive me_  
Ride or die with me  
That’s just what gangsters do

A knock at the door startled you a bit. Nobody but your guards knew you were in here, and not many people strayed too far from the party to find the office.

You slowly rose to your feet, eyes darting to the drawer on the desk that held a gun. You relaxed a bit, rationalizing that if it was a threat they wouldn’t have gotten passed your family. Still, you didn’t know everyone from Bucky’s gang and Jasper Sitwell reminded you not to trust that easy.

You crept to the door, hand patting your thigh to make sure your trusted knife was still there. You kept your hand on it as you opened the door.

You had to admit, you were beyond surprised to see Bucky Barnes not only standing in the doorway, but looking like a completely different person as well. You also had to admit, the man cleaned up nice.

You smiled, hand trailing away from the knife on your thigh as you looked him over.

“Can I help you, boss?”

He answered your question with another question, eyes looking a little darker than usual.

“Playing hide and seek?”

You had grown used to his gruff tone and perpetually angry expression. The look on his face right now was almost… Flirtatious. You were kind of into that.

“Maybe. You it?” You shot back.

“I’m it, sweetheart.” His response made you flutter with excitement as he leaned in provocatively.

“Guess I shouldn’t let you catch me, then.” You backed away until you were leaning against the desk.

He let himself in, closing the door after him as he eyed you like prey.

You’ve heard many things about James Barnes. After his run in with HYDRA he had become more unpredictable. He was always angry and violent, literally ripping any member of HYDRA he could find apart with his metal hand. Now you were alone with him in your father’s old office and he was looking at you like he was going to eat you alive.

Arousal pooled in the pit of your stomach and you could feel your panties growing wet.

“You gonna run away from me?” He asked, stalking towards you until he was almost pressed against you.

“Would you follow?” You asked.

He was so close you could smell his cologne, plums and spice that seemed to mix so perfectly with your favorite scent.

“Until I have you.” he leaned in, you could feel his hot breath fanning against your lips.

_My freakness is on the loose_  
And running, all over you  
Please take me to places, that nobody, nobody knows  
You got me hooked up on the feeling  
You got me hanging from the ceiling  
Got me up so high I’m barely breathing  
So don’t let me, don’t let me, don’t let me, don’t let me go

He pressed his lips against yours. They were softer than you expected and you found yourself kissing back as if second nature.

This could be a bad idea, you knew that. Mixing business and pleasure, especially in this kind of business, was a big no-no. But fuck, if you didn’t just melt against this man. His darkness drew you in like a black hole. You didn’t know where this would lead, but you knew one thing…

James Barnes was a gangster, and that is just what you needed.

The kiss quickly got more heated. He sandwiched you against the desk, his body pressed to yours so tightly he felt like a brick wall. You could feel everything against him, especially the way his cock was getting hard enough to prod your crotch. You could tell even from behind all the clothes he was a big boy and your pussy was thrumming with excitement. 

He lifted you up so you were sitting on the desk, less trapped. Still, he didn’t leave the kiss and instead slipped his tongue in your mouth. He tasted like expensive scotch and fresh fruit, and as if he was made of scotch himself you felt as though you were getting drunk on him.

His hands pulled your legs to wrap around his waist, your tight dress ripped at the slit but you didn’t care at that moment. You could feel the contrast between his flesh hand and metal one as they ran up and down your thighs. The metal one was surprisingly smoother but a bit colder then a normal hand, while the other was hot and a bit calloused.

He backed away, giving you a moment to catch your breath. The kiss was more intense than you thought it would be, but that’s just who Bucky Barnes is you guess. He’s an intense guy.

You bit your bottom lip as he stared down at you with eyes so dark he resembled a shark looking at divers in a cage. He was hungry. Dangerous. And fuck, it turned you on to no end.

Without warning he leaned down, lips tracing your jaw down to your neck. He nipped at your sensitive skin as his hands slid up your legs to pull up your dress when he finally took notice to the tear.

“I’ll buy you a new one.” He murmured against your skin, rolling your dress almost all the way over your hips.

“You trying to be my sugar daddy?” You let out a breathy chuckle and he halted his movements.

He stopped almost dead in his tracks, standing up straight to look at you seriously.

“Baby, I’m trying to be your everything.”

You blinked, a bit surprise at his sober tone and expression. Though you didn’t have time to reply before he was on you again, tongue half way down your throat as his fingers dipped between your bodies. He groaned upon feeling the wet spot on your panties, tracing your folds through the fabric. You shivered, his flesh hand so warm between your legs. You were more than ready for him.

He inched away, pulling your panties to the side and whispering a curse as he drank you in. You could tell he was thinking about something, an internal conflict of sorts, before he impatiently reached for his belt buckle and loosened his pants. He pulled out his cock and your mouth just about watered. You were right, he was pretty big.

He rubbed himself between your slick folds, gathering your wetness across his length. You legs twitched every time the head of his cock purposefully bumped your clit. Your knuckles were almost white from gripping the edge of the desk so hard.

Finally he lined himself up and pushed in. You gasped as he entered you, and though you should have anticipated the stretch it was still surprising.

He was holding back, you could tell. He was breathing heavily as he slowly sheathed himself inside of you, hands almost shaking against your hips. You could feel bruises beginning to form, specifically on the side of his metal hand, but the pain only made it hotter.

“Just go ahead and fuck me already.” You impatiently demanded, making him raise his brows at he looked at you.

“If you insist.” His retort was cheeky, but he sounded genuinely relieved.

He slammed into you, so hard the desk shook. You nearly squealed when the tip of his cock poked your cervix. The sharp hint of pain only added to your pleasure.

His pace was brutal, your whole body jolted with each thrust. You ended up laying back on the table with him hovering over you, entire desk practically vibrating as he drilled in and out of you without mercy. It was almost indescribable, the way his cock stretched you more than ever been before, the sharp sting every time his head collided with your cervix… You felt your orgasm approaching faster that it ever had with anyone before and all you could do was stare up at him in a silent scream.

“Fuck, if that’s not the prettiest thing I ever seen.” His voice was deep and scratchy as he gazed down at your face.

You weren’t sure how he managed it, but his thrusts became even more powerful. If you could think about anything other than how amazing it felt, you would worry the desk would break. Not that you truly cared. You hated this room.

Your orgasm ripped through you without warning, so fast you didn’t even register the signs. You were only vaguely aware that you were making noises, and over all of it you could hear Bucky chuckling as he rode our your pleasure.

He followed you to bliss not too long after, his hips stuttering until he abruptly pulled out. You felt boneless, only barely able to sit up on your elbows to watch him pump his cock with his flesh hand until he spilled on to the carpet with a loud groan.

You were both breathing rather heavily, taking a moment to bask in the after glow.

Fuck. You could really get addicted to that.

“Sorry about your carpet.” You heard him mumble after he caught his breath.

You laid back on the desk, exhausted.

“Don’t worry about it. I hated that carpet. I hate the desk, too.”

Suddenly he was hovering over you again, staring down at you with those deadly dark eyes. His lips twitched into a smirk.

“Then lets break it.”

You felt his cock twitching back to life between your sore thighs and a thrill of excitement shot through you.

Yes. You have James Buchanan Barnes all figured out. This man, this gangster might just be the death of you. But what a way to go.

**Author's Note:**

> check out my tumblr @ starspangledmuse.tumblr.com


End file.
